A method of establishing a radio chain in a radiocommunications network is known from DE 39 08 940 A1. The radio chain contains a number of radio stations, each of which has at least one neighboring station with which it is in direct radio communication. Several pairs of channels are available for duplex radio transmissions between the stations. Prior to the establishment of a radio chain with at least two radio links, the calling station checks all channels to see whether they are free, and creates a so-called channel occupancy list. This list contains information on radio links to the neighboring stations, namely the numbers of the free channels on which radio links can be established to the neighboring stations. To establish a radio link to a called station, the calling station, besides having its own channel occupancy list, also receives the channel occupancy lists of those neighboring stations which serve as relay stations in the radio chain. In the known radiocommunications network, the calling station must evaluate all channel occupancy lists to be able to establish a radio chain. The evaluation of the lists is not described in DE 39 08 940 A1. In addition, each station must have a scanning receiver to be able to determine which channels are free for the establishment of the radio chain. The known method can only be carried out in a multichannel radiocommunications network.